


Knowledge

by Dana



Series: Pan's Labyrinth Drabbles [5]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Old drabble is old.

The king is taken by a terrible quiet, but the queen is in tears. 'Find her,' she says, voice resonant as song. 'Find her, our Moanna, and bring her home.'

The Faun is old as stone and age, and there is nowhere in the worlds, this one or the one above, that he cannot go. And he knows the Princess, just as he knows his own self, and he knows her dreams of sun and sky, and he alone knows where she has gone.

He will find her, if not in this age, then in another. He has the time.


End file.
